Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an interferometric semiconductor laser including a cavity in the form of a Y and comprising at least three individually actuatable active segments which are coupled together by way of an active or passive central segment that acts as a beam divider, the arrangement of the segments being such that two resonator paths are formed which contain at least one common active segment and of which at least one includes an active segment that does not belong to the other resonator path.